A new beginning
by No Answer
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a neko who suffered at the hands of Aizen for 11 years. What happens he escapes and runs into Shiro? well read and find out! Yaoi shiro ichigo first yaoi ever!
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

Chapter 1

"I think that 200 yen is fair enough. It looks too….broken." A gruff voice declared above him. Ichigo stiffened angrily, his tail lashing against the bars of the frickin _dog crate_! He was a NEKO not a dog! Read his lips N-E-K-O! Jeez, Aizen sure had a twisted sense of humor, stuffing a 15 year old neko into a large plastic dog crate. Ichigo crossed his arms over his toned chest.

"Yes, but I believe you will find more fire in this one than you think, mr. Nnoitra." Aizen's cold voice sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He absolutely hated that man. Aizen fed him bull crap stories about how he found him on the side of the road abandoned by his parents, but Ichigo knew that wasn't true, he had vauge memories of screaming and seeing Aizens face, covered in blood, hovering over him as he was stolen away. This happened 11 years ago, that meant eleven years of fighting, abuse, and Ichigo was sick of it.

"Touch me and I'll rip your arms off." Ichigo growled darkly, his back pressing against the bars of the crate.

"Aizen , come over here for a bit. Lets negotiate a price, it seems he does have some fight left in him." The gruff voice of 'Nnoitra' chuckled. Ichigo grinned when he heard Aizen's footsteps stop a few feet away. Quickly he shoved his feet against the back of the crate and pushed the door clean off the crate.

ICHIGO'S P.O.V.

I was free. I couldn't believe it, I was finally free from that sick basturd! Glancing around, I found that I was in a alley, a few minutes away from the shopping district from all the noise. Working fast, so as not to get caught, I grabbed the bag of money that Aizen usually stowed on the side of my crate and placed the door back on its hinges. I glanced behind me, Aizen and his 'client' hadn't noticed me yet. Turning on my heel I ran towards the opening of the alley. A grin formed on my face when I heard Aizen's shout of rage, forcing myself to run faster as I headed towards the shopping district. It was full of people so he would have trouble finding, kidnapping, and making a scene there. He'd have to let me go.

After a few minutes of walking around, I found a clothing store. Glancing down at myself, I sighed. A ratty shirt and cutoff shorts was all I had on, I definitely needed new clothes. Scowling I entered the store, quickly locating the teens section I grabbed three pairs of baggy ripped up jeans, and a black belt. I wandered around for a bit, looking for the shirts. When I found them I grabbed a ten pack of regular short sleeved black tee shirts and a plain black jacket. For shoes I just grabbed a pair of black hiking boots that were on sale. After trying everything but the shirts on I went to the checkout station.

"Your total is 300 yen." She said, eyeing me. I paid her and went into the bathroom where I put on a pair of the jeans the boots and a shirt. Tugging on the jacket I left.

~time skip!~

It was starting to get dark and I was starting to get dizzy. Suddenly a figure bumped into me, sending both of us onto our butts. I rubbed my head, where it had knocked into the others. When I saw the pitch black ears and white tipped black tail on the other, my ears perked up and my tail twitched.

When we both got to our feet we stared at each other . The other neko was white all over. His hair was snowy with light blue and silver streaks in it. It spiked like mine and his face vaguely resembled mine. His eyes were black with a gold center. He was taller than me by a good two inches and it looked like every inch of him was covered in lean muscle. He was HAWT! He grinned widely, making me suspicious

"Hi there! I'm Hichigo Shirosaki! Bu' ya can call meh Shiro!" The pale man said grinning.

"I-i-ichigo K-kurosaki." I stuttered as the world swam before my eyes.

SHIRO'S P.O.V.

I needed a break. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were fighting again. I didn't understand it, they were Mated but they almost never got along. Zangestu never helped, and whenever I asked why he just said that they would work it out.

I felt my head smack into something hard, causing me to snap out of my rant and fall on my butt. Peeking an eye open I saw a gorgeous orange headed neko in the same position, sitting on his but rubbing his head. We got to our feet and eye raped each other basically. His ears looked soft and fluffy, so did his tail. He was a bit shorted than me and had ocher eyes, he looked absolutely adorable!

"Hi there! I'm Hichigo Shirosaki! Bu' ya can call meh Shiro!" I told him, wanting to hear his voice.

"I-i-ichigo K-kurosaki." His voice was a smooth baritone, even when he stuttered. That was when I noticed how hazy his eyes looked and the faint pink flush on his skin.

Just when I was gonna ask if he was okay he passed out. Into my chest. He was burning up, and it didn't look like he had had a good night's rest in a long time.

"Well shit." I muttered as I picked up the limp berry, cradleing him against my chest. "Back to the PMSing Mated nekos and emo dude."

Please review! Let me know if it was good bad awful or okay!


	2. Chapter 2 number one elite

A new beginning

Ch.2 ~~~~~~~~~Shiro's P.O.V.

I frowned as I looked at the berry, his breathing becoming shallow as his temperature spiked dangerously. I looked away from the neon headed neko in my arms as I turned into a driveway of a huge house. Shifting Ichigo to one arm, I dug around in my pocket for my keys.

After unlocking the door and stalking into the house I heard Ulquoirra and Grimmjow having a screaming contest. Sighing I entered the living room, the ONLY room they fight in. I found Zangestu sitting at the counter eating a fucking bag of freakinn popcorn!

"Damn crazy old man…" I grumbled as I laid my berry down on the couch. Yes Ichigo is MY berry! I call dibs so back the fudge nuggets off!(A/N OMG! I love that part….)

Filling a bowl with icy cold water and grabbing a washcloth I stalked back the couch. I soaked the colth in the water and placed it on his forehead, cooling the raging fever. I heard a small satisfied sigh drift past Ichigo's lips. Of course that was when the screaming got louder. And louder. Louder still. My left ear twitching and my tail curled and uncurled in irritation as the screaming got louder.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUDGE UP? FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND MY SANITY GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE QUEITLY!" I erupted. They stared at my with their mouths wide open and their eyes about to fall out of there head. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at them. "Thanks now I can help this poor neko that so graciously passed out on me." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. I was still pissed so my 'accent' had dropped as it always does.

"Nnngh…." A groggy voice groaned, I pulled myself out of my thoughts as brown eyes opened and focused on me.

"He's….so….CUTE!" Grimmjow and ULquorria squealed like fangirls. Poor Ichi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he was hugged to death.

"who's the neon guy, Shiro?" A deep voice asked, Zangetsu had come up to the couch. Amusement glinted in his eyes as he watched me sit there and giggle at Ichigo struggleing out of the bluenet and the black head's grip. Once he escaped he launched himself at me, hiding behind me.

"This herr is Ichigo Kurosaki Masta." I drawled as ichigo glared at the two lovebirds on the couch giggleing helplessly.

"Shirosaki, call me master again and I'll castrate you and shave your head." Zangetsu answered lightly. I shuddered and scowled at him.

"Where the fuck am I?" A smooth voice asked.

"Well, Ichi, ya are at mah house. This herr is Zangetsu. He's our 'fatha' figure if ya will." I grinned when ichigo scowled at Zangetsu, who had started to pet Ichi's hair.

"And the two nut-house escapees that molested me are…..?" Ichigo frowned at them, still scowling. Man I have got to get him to teach me how to do that!

"Oh them? They is Grimmjow, or Grimmy. And tha's his mate, Ulquorria." I replied. "So whose your owner so we can return you to 'im." I said reluctantly.

~~~~~~Ichigo's P.O.V.

Shiro made all the introductions, the tall dark haired man with sunglasses was Zangetsu, the blueberry was Grimmjow and the depressed looking one was Ulquorria. Grimmjow and Ulquorria were nekos and were Mated. No wonder they were so hormonal….

Shiro asked me who I belong to… so they can return me…. Oh, HELL NO! I scowled even harder and glared at him.

"Take me back to Aizen and I swear to god you will die a painfull death and your body will be found on the side of the road in a pink dress." I told him. His grin grew even larger, he leaned towards me and whispered,

"Ya know, ya shouldn't be makin threats therr, Ichi. Is a huge turn on." I eyed the hot neko sitting in front of me. A possessive urge tingled in the back of my mind.

"Aizen?" A low gravelly voice asked. I turned to the bluenet and nodded slowly. Hiw eyes widened "Did….Did he fight you in the rings?" He asked me hesitantly.

"Yes. I was bought for certain amounts of time and fought in my other rings. Not just the local one." Grimmjow's eyes widened impossibly, Ulquorria sucked in a huge breathe and Shiro scowled at the air. Sometime during my glaring match with Shiro, Zangetsu had drifted off to somewhere in the house.

"I'm used to waking up in strange places." I answered Shiro's unspoken question of 'why the fudge aren't you freaking out right now?'

"Are you marked?" Ulquorria asked, I nodded slowly.

"What the fudge?" Shiro growled, confused.

"Let me explain, Aizen is the head of a major corporation in Karakura. He is also the crime boss, he runs an underground system of brawls. Nekos are gather at the age of ten or twelve so they can be trained. Once he has you it's almost impossible to escape, you're trained to fight and you fight to stay alive. Other than escaping the only way to get out is to die." I explained

"I dun like 'im. Continue." Shiro interjected. I gave him a small smile and he grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers together.

"The best fighters are sold out temporarily to Aizen's closest friends and business partners. Then there is his elite fighters. He has ten and each one of them has a number and a mark. In the ring there is only one rule. You win when your opponent dies." I said and turned to look at the two nekos on the couch, "You two should know. You were one of the elite." Grimmjow 's mouth flopped open and Ulquorria grinned. Ulquorria rolled up his sleeve to show him the number 4 and the bat design on his forearm. Grimmjow turned slightly and lifted his shirt up to exposed a blue panther design and the number six.

"So what number were you?" Shiro asked quietly. I stilled slightly.

"He was probably number 10." Grimmjow grinned.

"Before I show you, understand that I wasn't a normal case. Not only does Aizen sell his elite but he experiments on them, giving us agility enhancing our senses. I, however, didn't need the tests. Everything that normal elites would have undergone surgery for, I had naturally. Now let me show you my marks." I said as I slipped out of my shirt. I had a sun on my right shoulder and a moon on my left and in between my shoulder blades was a sun and a moon mix.

"Yep. That's it." Shiro said out of the blue. ULquorria and grimmjow both looked at him, confused expressions on their faces.

"Huh?" I asked oh, so very smartly.

"Yer mine. Imma mate cha." Shiro explained, my face turned bright red. I squeaked when he pulled me, bare chested and all, onto his lap. He nuzzled the space where my shoulder and neck met, causing me to blush even more as I relaxed against him, warm taingles spreading from my toe to my head

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Grimmjow cooed at us. I opened my mouth to respond when a loud bang echoed through the house. We sat there, trying to figure out what that was when a group of men rushed into the spacious room. I sighed as I disentangled myself from shiro who groaned in protest.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo…." The one in the front sneered.

"That be me! What can I do for ya?" I said brightly, earning a chuckle from Shiro. He scowled at me.

"Aizen wants you back." Was the reply, "He said he's willing to negotiate with you."

~~~~~~~~~~Third person P.O.V.

"No." Was Ichigo's flat response.

"I have orders to take you back whether you want to or not." The leader said smugly.

"Boss be careful with what you say! Don't you know who he is?" One of the posse' stuttered out frantically.

"Naw, I don't why don't you enlighten me?" The leader snarled harshly.

"He's the number one." Another member whisper.

Gasps of shock came from the couch and Shiro, well Shiro was to busy thinkin dirty things and staring at Ichigo's bootay. A feral grin curled Ichigo's mouth as he disappeared from view, only to reappear behind the group.

"Boo." He whispered, they shrieked. He smashed their heads together and took out another four before the remaining six noticed him. Quickly dealing with the five cronies left he turned to the leader. The air around him reeked of fear as Ichigo advanced.

"Ya know….I can smell your fear." Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest. The leader threw a punch and Ichigo grabbed it. "Your so weak." He scolded the leader and flexed his muscles, breaking the man's hand with one squeeze. He cried out aand Ichigo flicked his forehead knocking him out.

"Well… I guess the cats out of the bag know…." Ichigo muttered as he turned to face the two ex-elites and Shiro.

REVEIWS ARE NEEDED!

Please no flamers! If you have suggestions on what you want to happen in later chapters feel free to let me know! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

I AM SO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I have completely spaced on my stories and I have been grounded for a long long time….Still am actually…

Anywho to all of those who reviewed my story, Here is the long awaited chapter 3! The Epic finale to A new Beginning!

If any of my reviewers have a prompt they would like me to do just PM me andd I will see what I can do, Kay?

Chapter 3: The mating

Shiro's P.O.V.:

_What in the actual fuck?_ I mentally shouted. Ichigo had vanished only to somehow appear behind the gang guys and kick their asses! _So fuckin' hot!_ I wanted to mate him now. Pheromones pumped out of my skin, causing Ichigo to stiffen, his warm ochre eyes darkening.

"Tha's it Ichi com' 'n yer comin' wit meh!" I growled, gripping Ichigo's wrist, and dragged him off to my room. Once there, I shoved Ichigo into the door and kissed him senseless. Gently licking at his lower lip, he granted me entrance. With Ichigo's submission to me, the Mating Bond began to snap into place.

~Time Skip(We all know what happened there….Too dirty for words people too dirty for words…XD)~

Ichigo's P.O.V.:

Content. That's how I felt, something I had rarely ever felt. And yet… here I had found it in my new mate's arms. I nuzzled into his chest, his arms tightening around me.

"Arigato, my Shiro…" I whispered softly, my tail entwined with his black one. He gently tugged on my ear, I whined a bit with a scowl.

"No thanks needed, love." Shiro's accent slipped, his watery voice deeper than usual. It reverberated in my ears, causing a warm shiver to trail down my spine.

"Merow…"I mewed softly, allowing my submissive nature to finally show. A warm pale hand trailed down my back.

"Ready for round two, my King?" Shiro chuckled flipping us over, I gazed up at him, feeling my eyes soften with warmth and love.

"Any time you are…my love." I murmured softly.

~Another happy fun time!~

Shiro P.O.V.:

I hummed softly as I wandered downstairs to the kitchen, the bliss from our mating lingering in my mind. Grimmjow sat on the counter a soft smile on his face as he watched Ulquiorra move around the kitchen. The ex-brawler displaying his gentle side. I remember when they had first arrived at me and Zangetsu's porch. Zan had been caring for Ulquiorra when the unconscious Grimmjow had woken up. Zan still has the scar from a very panicked Grimmy.

"Shiro, how's your mate. You were pretty damn loud for about four hours." Grimm leered.

"So? Lea' mah mate alone, kitty-boy." I smirk/grin. Suddenly Ichigo appeared downstairs and Ulquiorra froze. With wide eyes, they turned to both me and Grimm.

"Nani?" I frowned. They were holding their stomachs. "Are you guys sick?"

"You….I'm….HOW?!" Ichigo yowled. I rushed over to him and hugged him attempting to calm him down.

"GRIMMJOW…..!" Ulquiorra growled.

"What'd I do?!" Grimm whined.

"I'm pregnant…" They both said. Well, that explained Grimm and Ulquiorra's PMSing. And Ichigo's preggars, which means my litter! Damn, I am so fucking happy right now.

"I am gonna kill you GRIMM!" Ulquiorra glared, even as he hugged his mate and nuzzled Grimm's chin. _Well…okay then… _I thought.

"Wait how can you tell, Ichi?" I asked my mate. That thought sent shivers down my spine, my mate and mine alone…

"Advanced neko person here!" He scowled at me, I kissed him right then and there, ignoring the wolf-whistles from the peanut gallery. _This is to a new beginning… _

~Five Years later~

"Kon!" Ichigo called, turning the corner. Shiro gripped my hand as we followed our son. He had Ichigo's coloring and Shiro's attitude and smile. He froze as he caught sight of Kon being held by Aizen, in his hand he held a gun. Insanity shone in his eyes, and Ichigo growled leaping at the man.

Aizen's hand let go of Kon's arm and he ran to his father, who pulled him out of the alley. Three gunshots rang out into the night and Ichigo stepped out of the alley, blood spatters coated the side of his face.

"Momma?" Kon whimpered. Ichigo smiled warmly down at his son. "Are you otay?"

"Of course dear, you don't have to worry about him now, okay?" He knelt down and Kon wiped at Ichigo's face with his sleeve.

"Promise?" Kon asked seriously.

"I promise." Ichigo grinned, picked up his son and slipped his hand into Shiro's, who by now was far too used to Ichigo's violent mood swings. As they journeyed hom Ichigo spoke, "Hey, Shi, what do you think about having a girl?" Shiro tripped and chocked on his spit and Kon cheered.

Of course, another five years later, Kon ended up with four brothers and sisters and Shiro was still happily ignorant of the fact that Ichigo was planning on having another one. _This is the perfect end to my new beginning_. Thought Ichigo, as he watched Shiro play with the boys.

AN: The END! don't forget the prompts if you have them!


End file.
